When we know the future do things change?
by elfofdeath
Summary: That boy from the future, he looks so much like me but his eye. He has Saiyan blood in him but I would never sleep with a married man, so that means.. I slept with…. When Bulma and Vegeta work out who Trunks is how will they handle each other and the revelation.
1. Chapter 1

_That boy from the future, he looks so much like me but his eye . He has Saiyan blood in him but I would never sleep with a married man, so that means.. I slept with…._

…

He came from the future to change the past, he sliced Frieza in half and he had told them Goku was arriving soon.

Bulma tried to get some info out of him but his will was iron and he didn't fall for her tricks so she stood observing him with intrigue

When Goku arrived to earth her eyes raised with interest as she watched the boy from the future turn Super Saiyan and her mind began trying to work out the mystery to the boy. Vegeta looked on at the purple haired Saiyan from the future , the was no was way he was pure blooded. His hair, his eyes they were all the wrong colour to be that. Yet the proof he had Saiyan DNA in him was In front of him, even if the boy gave no info away about himself.

While Future Trunks and Goku talked Goku yelled out Bulma's name out so loud that Bulma heard it.

' _Huh did Goku yell my name? I wonder why, he did that? Do I have something to do with this? '_

Her mind raged as she tried to work out the mystery, the clues where there but how to put then together.

She listened to the dire warning Goku passed on with fear in her heart. She wanted so badly to end the threat before it began, so she explained they could find these Androids before they were activated by Gero but she was overthrowing. She felt anger and yelled out.

" Then don't blame me when everything bad happens again!"

Yamacha put his hand on her shoulders and held her back a little, he knew she was worried, still they blushed as Goku offered her a off handed comment and she replied.

" Huh Goku I'm not pregnant, how… can I have a healthy baby.."

She heard Yamacha reply.

" I think Goku means we should settle down and start a family."

She didn't think that what he meant though. She eyed him up in her suspicious manner and his scares look as he flew off made her more suspicious of his words.

Yamacha carried her home, she snuggled into him while holding his gi. She wondered about the boy as he flew her home, she wondered why his hair and eyes were like hers. When she got home she stood on the balcony as she drank some coffee and waited for Yamacha to shower.

She looked at the stars.

 _' That boy is from the future, there are things he can't tell us I understand that, after all him changing the past could change his future right? Therefore maybe something key happens in the future which stops him from telling his name and origins, which means… '_

She grabbed her mouth.

 _' He has Saiyan DNA yet doesn't look Saiyan . That boy from the future, he looks so much like me but his eyes. He has Ssaiyan blood in him but I would never sleep with a married man, so that means.. I slept with….'_

She went white at the though of it, she heard the water stop in the shower and Bulma rushed passed Yamacha as he exited the bathroom and empty the content of her stomach.

" What's the matter Bulma, did you eat something bad? "

Bulma shakes her head and tears entered her eyes, if what she thought was true then that boy was her son from the future, but she knew who his father was and it wasn't her boyfriend. She gripped him close because she thought that if she knew this then Trunks might nor be born but she wanted him to be born.

…

Vegeta sat outside the gravity chamber looking toward the woman's room with a surly looks, he noticed the weakling from the distance holding her kissing her and he turned away and looked to the stars. He been thinking about the boy who since he arrived home. He gave them a chance to change their future, but he put his existence at risk. Vegeta worked out why the boy had Saiyan DNA I'm him but looked like that. His blue eyes, his hair, but his eyes where not like that of any other Saiyan then his. He felt something odd but it felt odd knowing in the future he had a powerful son and his legacy would continue even if his pure blooded line had ended there. There were no Saiyan woman left and the woman was appealing and she had guts even if she was vulgar. She was trying to show him a better path and give him comfort but he didn't want it. He did use this place to train but beyond that it had little use. He closed his eyes feeling her ki up there glowing brightly and he tutted disgusted, he had to act soon if he was going to have that son in the future,.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" If you know that child is ours and you want him exist then why?..."

Bulma lay next to Yamacha as she looked over her long time boyfriend with concern, they had never been a stable couple and it was mostly her fault, but he did things to annoy her and he had his parts to play. He enjoyed woman's attention too much and it made her jealous, sure she flirted with men to gain control of people and make them listen to her. She gave men false interest, but she was loyal to Yamacha but something had to have happened in the future for her to betray him.

She wondered how her and Vegeta came to sleep with each other, how they created a life that became that boy. She got up leaving Yamacha to sleep as she had to something to say to that Saiyan, but she didn't want to hurt Yamacha but there was no way she couldn't hurt him.

' _By the way Yamacha I'm going to sleep with Vegeta to make that boy from the future and that's all.' it sounded as bad in her head as it sound aloud .'_ She didn't want to do that or say it

She put on her coat over her nightgown and then her shoes then she walked to the Capsule ship that Vegeta had overtaken, she pondered if he slept in their or if he was asleep, she tapped on the door and stepped to the side. To her surprise the door open and Vegeta looked to her annoyed.

" What is it?" Vegeta asked annoyed

" I need to talk to you about something important."

Bulma explained softly

Vegeta observed her half dressed state, her hair was a mess, he noticed curls dropping out of her hair. He knew what shed been up to with that weakling, but he saw by that look in her eyes that she was desperate to talk to him. He gestured for her to enter, she follow him in side the ship, she took a seat at the control panel She looked up and remembered how she flew that older ship to Namek and how that trip put her off space exploration forever.

" Well?" Vegeta snapped " Why are you here?"

Bulma sighed and crossed her arms.

" That boy from the future is the reason I'm here."

Vegeta eyed her up curiosity as she said this, did she knew the truth? She was a genius after all and she probably could see it as well.

" What about him?" He replied aloof

" Well I worked out who he is and what it means I'm having a hard time dealing with it. " Bulma explained with a nervousness

She did know the truth he looked at her his mouth opened and replied

" So you know too."

He saw her shocked look that he knew too, she snapped in frustration.

" ofg course I know, I mean just look at him, it wasn't hard to work out, but it means in the future.. I can't even think about it, yet known who that boy is abd who his father is doesn't mean I don't want him to be created here…."

Vegeta saw her conflicted face and he replied

If you know that child is our child and you want him exist then why?..." He paused uneasy " Why are you still sleeping with your weakling?"

Bulma blushed and crossed her arms and looked off.

" I.. Don't want to hurt him.. Yet I will eventually hurt him.."

She looked up to the ship's ceiling to avoid Vegeta's harsh eyes.

" We've been together for so long. I don't want to throw it away so I can bring that boy into the world… "

Vegeta scoffed.

" You really think I could care less about your little conflicted mind, or your thoughts on it. You two won't last if you tell him yours desires."

Bulma sighed as she got up and walked to the exit of the ship. She said nothing in reply because he was right, he knew and she knew the future but it seemed like they weren't going to fight it. Was Vegeta so willing to sleep with her to bring a hybrid into the world? She turned to him for a moment with a blush.

"Why are you going along with this? I would have thought bringing a hybrid into this world.. You'd be against it.."

Vegeta tilted his head and smirked darkly

" I have my reasons woman, but I know you have your reasons as well." He replied darkly

" Yes but in my rational if he doesn't exist then if the future doesn't change then we can't repeat this cycle. It happened once I need to ensure.. " Bulma replied in a rational manner

Vegeta looked at her as looked him in the eyes now.

" If those android win then that boy will be our hope to try pass on this warning." Bulma continued gently

Vegeta laughed widely at her statement.

" Woman we have three years to train and become powerful,if you'd get out of here I could train and surpass that idiot friend of yours." Vegeta replied

Bulma rolled her eyes and walked away, there was no way in hell him and her could put their differences aside in the future to make Trunks. There was no way it could happen here yet that that boy was proof something had happened, but what was it that sparked them getting together?

...

What had he just done? He'd had the prefect chance to say what he desired too but he wasted it, he snapped at her and yelled to hide his true feelings about their potential son about what he wanted. Now she'd run back to the weakling because of her weariness and her fear. Sometimes she to lived in a world of her own, she knew she could never not hurt her lover and have what she wanted, but what did she desire from him besides a son? He had questions too that could wait, as training to surpass that 3rd class filth was what was important right now.

..

Bulma claimed into bed with Yamacha who woke up and groggily asked.

" where have you been Bulma?"

" I couldn't sleep my mind was to over active I'm better now." She lied

She snuggled next to him and he closed his eyes l.

" Don't worry about the future we have 3 years to train and make sure that further doesn't happen."

Bulma nodded pretend his words comforted her but they didn't. How could she not be worry about the future when she knew what was going to happen between her and Vegeta. How could she tell Yamacha those things? She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her eyes eventually falling into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

' You're serious about this Bulma, you really want to to do that?"

Bulma worked in her lab on some new blueprints, It had been a month since she'd talked to Vegeta about what they both knew and the two had barely interacted. Accept she wanted to show him what she was working on as she she knew he'd enjoy it, but the room wasn't for just him it was for everyone to train in.

Yamacha was off at a baseball training camp today so she had free time to do what she wanted and needed to do today. She fixed her hair covering up the other blueprints that she wanted no one to see, not Yamacha or Vegeta as they would get the wrong idea. After all she'd been designing cribs, swings, toys and other baby related tech, hell when she'd went shopping she'd been looking at the baby boy clothing in shops. She'd never had interest in any of this before now, so she hid her feelings of wanting a baby from everyone. She stretched out and walked the halls with a yawn, she started her new project a few days ago but designing all the new technology was hard. The blue haired woman walked around thinking about her friends that she hadn't seen in a long time.

She saw Vegeta eating away in the kitchen and giggled and she poked his arm and when he gave her an annoyed grunt she smiled.

" I have something to show you down the halls, you will like it even if it's just in it's beginning stages." Bulma explained lightly

Vegeta eyed her up, she was dressed for lab work which meant she was working on that technology of hers.

" Fine show me." Vegeta replied annoyed

He learned when she wanted something she would not leave him alone until he did it. He liked to argue with her but hated her annoyance when he was busy with his own thing. He followed her down the hallways to a small doorway, she entered the code to open up the door and saw a massive half finished room inside the room. The room was filled with wires,computers, half finished panels and in the middle was a panel with lots of wires and computers around with complicated mathematical equations running through them.

" What is this place?" Vegeta asked as his interest peaked

" This will be a new training faculty the gravity room, I thought all you guys could use it and I thought you'd like this room and space better than that cramp ship." Bulma replied proudly " It's still in development though this has new materials and technology I've never used before and it's taken time to develop. I am even developing automated devices that will fire Ki like laser blasts, they will track movement and fight you like a bad guy will.

Bulma put her hands behind her back as she grinned at the room proudly.

" Sadly for now you'll have to put up with that ship till this is done." Bulma explained in alight mode

Vegeta was speechless as he had no idea she was this good. She was the master of technology for sure, if she put her mind to something she could invent anything she desired. He smirked as an uncontrolled excitement filled him, the excitement of training here and archiving Super Saiyan status, Bulma noted his look and giggled.

"I can see you like it."

Vegeta turned to her seeing her bright smile that was becoming ever more enchanting to him, he knew he and her knew the future but they had ignored fate so far.

" Now remember it's not just for you, but you will have free reign if others don't use it " Bulma continued to explained her excited tone

Bulma heard her name from elsewhere and Yamacha came in holding his baseball bat and bag.

" Ah here your are, what are you building this room out of, your Ki was

hard to find in here? "

Buma laughed and walked to him to gave him a quick hug.

" A unique material I invented so that monkey over there can't destroy it." Bulma explained in happiness

Vegeta's eye twitched at her words, but at her actions as well.

" Why are you here with him any ways?" Yamacha asked annoyed

Yamcha hated Vegeta being here near Bulma, he noted things between them but pushed it aside because Bulma was Bulma and always like bad men but she was loyal to him.

" I was showing Vegeta this gravity room, you know I told you all of you is open to use it."

" Ha like that weakling could handle this room or the level of gravity I train at." Vegeta mocked darkily

Yamacha looked to him as he heard Bulma sigh, Bulma could sense there fight approaching and she stepped back from Yamcha

" I could handed it ." Yamcha replied annoyed

" Yamacha you shouldn't jump into the kind of gravity training Vegeta is at straight away. You'll hurt yourself as your body isn't adapted to such changes in gravity, it's better to build yourself up like Vegeta has." Bulma explained rationally

Vegeta scoffed in enjoyment.

" Your woman's right, you would just hurt yourself, then again even if you tried to build yourself up you don't have the talent to catch up to me. "

Yamacha gripped his fists together.

" I hardly see you train and when I do it's pathetic it like you don't care " Vegeta mocked

Bulma put her hands up as she went to walked away from this fight and Yamacha called out shocked to her

" Aren't you going to defend me here?" He asked shocked yet angry

" Why should I defend the truth? You don't take training seriously. I mean you have so much potential and yet you squandered it away over the years...

I mean when was the last time you won a fight?" Bumla yelled in defence of herself

Bulma heard Vegeta's laugh and saw Yamacha shocked look abs Vegeta retorted with something that would change everything.

" Even your woman can't defend you, it's no wonder in the future she gets with me and we make a child together." Vegeta explained darkly

Bulma stood with a shocked look and Vegeta laughed maniacally.

" You still haven't told him yet?" Vegeta asked amused

Yamacha looked to her now hurt and in shock

" What is he talking about?" Yamcha asked shaken by Vegeta's words

" That boy in the future is mine and Vegeta's, but I want him to exist here…" Bulma explained lowly and ashamed

"You're serious about this Bulma, you really want to to do that?" Yamcha asked shocked

Bulma put her head down and Yamacha knew she was serious.

" Just because I know that.. It's not fair on that boy if he didn't exist because me and Vegeta worked out where he came from." Bulma called out in desperation

Yamacha snapped back in such angry an angry voice it made her jump.

" Fine go sleep with Vegeta, create that boy, but don't come to me when he tosses you aside.. You disgust me Bulma."

He walked out leaving her there in shock and with tears in her eyes.

" Well that was amusing." Vegeta mocked chuckling

" Just shut up Vegeta, from now on leave me alone." Bulma yelled out upset

He noticed the tears in her eyes as she turned and left the room. He laughed at the situation because it meant he was free to have her to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"After what you pulled and said do think I would do anything with you!"

She looked at the picture of her and Yamacha a few years ago at the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament holding each other with love in their eyes, she threw it across the room and it smashed on the floor and she lay back crying on the bed and eventually drifting to sleep.

Vegeta was having issues with that Capsule ship again, he wished the woman would finish that gravity room, but she's been hauled up in her room for two days now crying and weeping about her weakling as every-time he went to get her she would yell from her room for him to leave . He could not understand why he cared for him so much are still weeping over him, she was as vicious toward Yamacha and didn't defend him against his words but yet she still clung to him.

Since she wouldn't leave her room he had some no how with technology to try and fix the issue himself as he had done that in the past under Freiza.

He walked to her lab to see her blue prints on the desk as he wanted to see what she was thinking of adding to that room she was making, but as he looked through the designs he noticed others hidden away under lots of papers and his black eyes widened. He saw what she been designing and even though the concept was foreign to him he knew she was thinking about their son and what he needed and he had even been created yet.

 _'She wants that child badly enough to do such things.'_

He left the lab carrying the blue print in his hand, he put the rest of the papers back in place. He walked the halls to her room, the door was surprisingly open, he saw her spread out across her bed, wetness still fresh on her cheeks and face.

" Yamacha." She muttered in her sleeping state.

He stepped forward but his boot cracked on something below, he thought the sound would wake her but she merely turned a bit with a moan as she dreamt of something. Vegeta looked down seeing shards of glass on the floor and picked up the source of the glass on the floor. It was a picture frame and he looked at the picture inside the frame and saw it was Bulma and the weakling but they were younger.

He saw more pictures but observed the picture he was holding, this picture was one where she was holding Kakkrot proudly in a fine dress and Kakkrot wore a white suite beside another woman in a white dress.

He didn't know what this picture was are who the other woman was but he heard her tired voice yell.

" Vegeta what the hell are you doing in my room. I told you to leave me alone."

Vegeta turned to her with picture in one hand and blueprint in the other hand.

" What have you been doing in that lab of yours? " He asked I'm a stoic voice " Do you really want that son of ours so much that your designing stuff for him?" He asked agitated

Bulma sat up as he threw the blue print unamused at her. She opened it seeing it was the crib she had designed and looked to him with tired blood shoot eyes, she saw him holding one of her photos to.

" Why were you in my lab any ways?" She yelled in return " You touch my stuff without permission you are a really unbearable." She agitatedly added

" I was looking at your plans for the gravity room and saw those blueprints hidden away" Vegeta replied gently

Bulma sat up and stood snatching away the photo from him seeing which one it was made her feel old feelings come forward. Yet those old feelings didn't dull her anger at the invader of her lab and her room

"I'm just thinking about what our son will need, it's not like I'm surprised a Saiyan doesn't know what a baby needs. Your the species that sent babies into space to far off world's in order for those babies to destroy those worlds. " Bulma harshly replied

Vegeta saw her anger and now she was insulting the Saiyans way of life under Freiza.

" We only sent the weak away, why should I care what a child needs any ways I only have interest in training that boy when he us old enough." Vegeta replied in a distant manner

Bulma looked to Vegeta yelled out.

"After what you pulled and said do think I would do anything with you!"

After what he'd had done she reconsidering making that baby with him, now he said such things about not caring about the child which made her not want to sleep with him more solid.

" Your still angry about that? It's best he learnt the truth." Vegeta replied coldly

Bulma looked away and crossed her arms.

There was a long silence before Vegeta asked her something on a different subject.

"What is happening in that photo that you took back from me, who is that with you and Kakkrot? Why are you there?" He asked confused

" That's Goku's wedding moron and that's his wife Chi-Chi." Bulma replied with a snap

She lay back down on her bed to tired with this stupidly.

" Wedding? " He asked confused

Bulma sat up with a dumbfounded look on he face.

" Oh God don't tell me you don't know what marriage is too, I spent way to long explaining sex and marriage to Goku before he got married I'm not doing it for you." Bulma replied annoyed

Vegeta laughed at that comment, it seemed that clown really was naive but he chuckled.

" You misunderstand woman, we didn't marry on my world, we had ways of declaring mated pairs without a ceremony. II know what sex is Nappa and Raditz made sure I knew about that."

" Heh fine God know what those other Saiyans taught you what sex was, but here on Earth you get married to become man and wife, usually you get married and have kids." She explained lowly

She moved her hair and looked off, he sat on the bed and pulled her face toward him.

Bulma pushed him back in anger, she didn't want to see him face and she wished he would leave her alone, but Vegeta pulled her to him and told her some truths she needed to hear.

" You want me to leave you alone, but want that boy so badly you design things for his needs, you try to push me away in anger because I told your former mate the truth. What were you going to do hmm." He snapped as he knew what she probably had planned

"Why do you refuse to to mate with me to create this life? Its what you want right a to make sure that child exist."

She looked to him now and wondered why she was refusing him, but it was simple really.

"I.. I still have feelings for Yamacha Vegeta... He was my first love.. My first everything.." She replied

"Sure I couldn't find the words to tell him the future but I still care for him.. Let me tell you something Yet we were together for so long... I didn't think I could have children… " She cried " There were times when Yamcha and I didn't use protection and never once did I get pregnant.. Then I saw that boy…? She cried out not

He heard her words, he didn't understand why she was upset or why she questioned fate so much.

" You should be happy you can bear my heir, seems like that weakling couldn't gave you anything you wanted." Vegeta replied smugly

She moved away from Vegeta now and stood up and looked away from him as she felt a little vulnerable after telling him something so personal.

" Vegeta…"

She sighed as she was to admit something else.

" I just wanted it to be sex no attachments because that what I thought would be best, but. " She sighed " then you added that you care nothing or the child were about to create so... " Bulma replied her voice shaken "You don't want to raise or have anything to do with this child and that's not how it meant to be." She replied "Don't you wonder why we got the together in future .. I know you died to the androids but something much have happened." She replied in pain

Vegeta listened to her words now and he she was opening herself up to him and he felt awkward about her words and what she wanted, he knew something much have happened In the future, but to have feeling for her, to care for a child and raise it..

He felt uneasy and stood up, he walked to the door.

"Who needs those type of feelings?" He muttered as he left the room in unease

Bulma stood looking to the open door and as she closed it she wondered why she was resisting so hard creating the life she had wanted to create so hard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So much potential in that body of yours… your smart.. so talented and now I've learn this…"

Vegeta felt conflicted by uneasy unfamiliar feelings as he trained in hiss gravity ship, why did he have to know the future? Why did he work out who that boy was? He punched meta ship hard as he breathed in fury. He couldn't attach himself to anyone as he couldn't relay on anything but his strength to survive. It was how it had been for so long, sure he once had Radiz and Nappa but in a way his ruthless nature, that had been moulded by Frieza, made him glad they were gone. Yet this feeling for the woman was odd, she was fierce when she she needed to be but her gentle warm natured and her kindness was foolish yet welcomed.

She had told him such imitate details about herself, he found out she had only been with that weakling before. Which might examine her unwillingness to break ties with him, but to find out that she had tried for children before with him made him feel something odd. it made his Ki raise in anger.

He felt like he was getting used so she could go play happy families with her lover, it made his blood boil to think of that weakling raisin his child as his own. Vegeta knew it was probably what she preferred but he would allow that path for his son are himself. His Ki flushed out breaking the machinery and he tutted as he would voice this point soon but he sensed that weakling near by, he would make sure he couldn't worm his way back into her life.

..

Bulma was working on making the gravity room a fully working machine, she had gotten tired of sulking around so she thought she'd get back into the swing of things. She in a way wished there was a way of keeping Yamacha in her life, but alas she suspected he would forever hate her for what would happen. She worked hard until a horrid smell entered her nose she turned to face the source of the smell to see a staggering Yamacha walking into the room.

" Bulma! " He slurred

She looked at him, his clothing dirty, it had vomit stains on them. He had a slight bead growing and his hair was a little matted.

" Yamacha your drunk?" Bulma called out shock

She knew someone must have let him in here as she had not made any one aware he wasn't welcome as she still wanted him

"…..Hi Bulma how about we have a baby… I mean I forgive you wanting to sleep with Vegeta.. I mean I made us equal.." He drunkenly explained

She needed to help him sober up she walked to him disgusted by the smell, she handed him some water, that she kept with her to keep herself hydrated at while she worked.

" Here Yamacha drink this it will help "Bulma sweetly offered

"What did he mean he made them equal? She knew he might want to try having a baby again with her, but what had he done in this state?

Yamacha drank the water and looked at Bulma with lust in his bloodshot eyes. Her words went through his haze as she asked a question.

" What do you mean you made us equal?" She asked concerned

Yamacha laughed

" I scored with a chick off course." Yamcha replied drunkly

Bulma stood stunned by his words, she hadn't even slept with Vegeta yet and he did that to her, she knew how now how he must feel knowing she would sleep with Vegeta yet his words broke her.

Yamacha hooked her arm and she pushes back in a rage. Vegeta had come to remove the weakling from Bulma but witness something that would change hew view on her forever.

He felt her power, her Ki raise in the gravity room as she flipped the weakling over and pinned him to the floor, she was stronger then most the warriors on Earth but she didn't know it.

' _She has untapped Ki like that?'_ He questioned to himself

She noticed him as she picked up her former lover up and threw the weakling at him.

" Do me a favour and put him in a guest room until he sobers up, once he sobers up I'm dumping that cheating clown." Bulma called out in anger

Vegeta snarled at her demand.

" Do it!" She snapped harshly and her voice sounded painful

He did as asked and knew he didn't have to worry about this weakling anymore but the there was much to resolve with the woman. She walked around furious until she caught Vegeta who had returned from taken Yamcha to sleep off whatever he had drank.

" That basdard!" She yelled " How could he?" She cried " It's true I'm not better then him I was going to cheat in him to make that child with you." She cried in anger

She put her hands on her head and Vegeta caught her attention and caught her arm.

" Calm yourself woman, it matters not what he did, it matters what you want to do… I felt it your Ki... Your… it's more powerful then his you do not need him holding you back."

Bulma looked to him and clung to his clothing as tears slipped down her eyes.

" So much potential in that body of yours… your smart.. so talented and now I've learn this…"

" What the fuck are you talking about. I can't use Ki nor do I have powers." " She replied angry shoving him away

Vegeta looked surprised by her words, maybe, just maybe it was a subconscious thing and she didn't know about her own power.

" Never mind woman seem your unaware of what you can do, but now I see why our son has so much power despite you raising him alone in that future." Vegeta explained calmly

Bulma looked perplexed by his words, her look told him that she didn't know what to make of his words , she didn't know if they were to insult her or compliment her.

" Heh your a feisty woman when you want to be aren't you? You man -handle your weakling with such ease, but I'll leave it at that for today, I'm sure you and the weakling have much to discuss when he 'sobers up.'" Vegeta replied softer

Vegeta looked her in the eyes now as he pulled her close to show her he meant his next words.

" Although I should add I refuse to have you have that wolf raise my son as his own." He snapped in a demanding voice

He walked past her and left the room, she knew what he meant in that moment, but the other things he said confused her.

' _I have ki?'_ She wondered to herself

Still she wanted to talk to Yamacha once he sobered up.

….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'I will treat that woman as I like, but she is the reason I came here. You can drop your act though, me and Bulma know that boy from the future is our son."

Yamacha woke up with a headache and he felt sick still, he looked around and saw medication and water beside him but he saw a letter as well.

Yamacha took the water and medicine as he felt groggy as he knew he had been drunk for a few days now. He remembered little about what he'd been up, some things were more vivid then others and he put his hands to head as he knew what he had done while he was drunk.

He stood up and decided to wash the filth of him before he read that note, as he had a feeling of what was wrote on it. Still as stripped his filthy clothing off of him he was angry at Bulma's double standards, if he believed what he thought the unread note said then she knew about what he'd done.

He felt the water waking him up, he felt ready to face Bulma and point out how she was willing to sleep with Vegeta to create that boy and how uncaring she was about how it may of effected him. He got himself ready and even put on fresh clothing but didn't leave any of his other clothing behind as he had a feeling that he would never return here. He read the note and huffed all it read was for him to come and see her in the gravity room. He walked there and saw her working away alone, he couldn't sense Vegeta's Ki around the house and he breathed in relief and Bulma turned from her work with a look that told him everything.

" Look Bulma I know I was drunk the other day when I came here…" Yamcha stated nervously

Bulma stood up as gave Yamcha a sad look.

" Stop there Yamacha, I guess I can understand how you must have felt when Vegeta told you the future, I know why you went and sought out another woman… I know you did it because of what I want to do." Bulma explained calmly rational " I am nothing but a selfish person always thinking of myself, but after I invested so heavily into us and having a family through I.V.F and got nothing in return I guess I gave up then… Since I got back from Namek I've had trouble connection with you…" She admitted sadly

Yamacha blushed a little known the money she had spent in the past to try start a family with him, but he didn't anything about her other feelings.

" It's not like I care for Vegeta either, it's just this is my chance to be a mother even if it means.." She drifted off

She looked down as she cried and cursed herself as she had promised not to cry.

" It's not fair on you, so maybe it's better you find someone who will love you better then I have." Bulma called out in tears

Yamacha reached out and touched her shoulder and she cried into his chest. Vegeta walked in on the scene, he had been out to discuss a pressing manner with Kakkrot and he walked in on the scene.

….. Flashback to what Vegeta has being up to.

He flew after finding out about that woman's Ki, he flew toward the one person who knew about the future fully other then his future son. He hated asking the clown for anything but he needed answers about the future.

He found the 3rd class filths small house in the middle of nowhere, it seemed small and quint. Vegeta landed in front of the house, he was perplexed by the lack of training going on when that's all he had been doning, maybe it was something Kakkrot was doing spitefully to anger him because he had already pushed himself into becoming a Super Saiyan when he couldn't reach his goal of doing the same thing.

He grunted as he knocked on the wooden door and he saw a woman with black hair answer the door, she wore strange clothing that wasn't like Bulma's at all. She looked at him with anger and took a fighting stance similar yet unfamiliar to Kakkrot's.

" What do you want here monster?" She yelled on defence

Oh Chi-Chi knew Vegeta all to well from seeing him on TV when the Saiyans came , from what Gohan and Goku's tales.

" I came to talk to Kakkrot harlot." Vegeta replied dryly

Chi-Chi felt her husband's strong hand on her shoulder, she looked to him with concern look, but his serious look calmed her down.

" It's OK Chi-Chi if Vegeta says he wants to talk then that's what he is here for." Goku comforted gently

His look changed abs he smiled brightly, but Vegeta eyed up Chi-Chi.

' C _hi-Chi that's kakkrot's wife from what Bulma told me, she wanted to fight which means she must have or is a fighter.'_

Vegeta made a note of the fact Kakkrot had married a fighter as to him it would help him figure out why he had gotten with a strong yet none fighter like Bulma.

Vegeta crossed his arms as Kakkrot made a notion for him to enter, but for a few moments he stood still but was pulled in by Kakkrot. He looked around at the vastly different house, the small house was really nothing compared to what Bulma lived in. It was simple and everything looked hand made, there was technology with the woman's company logo on but it was limited and looked beat up.

" Sit down Vegeta." Kakkrot offered lightly

Chi-chi stood nervously as she watched her husband interact with the monster, Bulma had put him up for reasons beyond herself, but Bulma was as warmed hearted as her Goku. She made green tea for the two and wondered if she should stay around, Vegeta looked uneasy and could tell what he wanted to say wasn't for her ears or Gohan's ears. Therefore she put the green tea down and clapped her hands.

" Well I'll let you two talk alone, I'll take Gohan out to see my father, I left a big stew if you two get hungry." Chi-Chi explained sweetly

She kissed Goku's cheek and whispered.

" However if your going to fight do it outside away from our house."

Chi-Chi gathered Gohan and the two left the house, Vegeta sipped green tea and said nothing till he felt their Ki was long gone.

" Your wife is quite preparative Kakkrot, she knew that my words were not for her or your half-breed ears."

Goku sighed now.

" Yes but I don't like the fact you called my wife a harlot Vegeta it was mean, I hope you don't talk to Bulma in that manner." Goku replied upset

Vegeta smirked and looked his fellow Saiyan in the eyes.

" I treat that woman as I like, but she is the reason I came here. You can drop your act though, me and Bulma know that boy from the future is our son."

Goku looked shocked and coughed on his green tea as he tried to swallow it. Vegeta's words made him chock as Trunks had made him sure that his parents didn't know who he was, but they knew.

" He begged me not to tell you as he feared he would not be born." Goku replied in distreess

Vegeta chuckled darkly

" The woman wants him to be born so it will happen, but what else did that boy tell you as there no reason to hide it anymore."

Goku looked around and pondered

" Shouldn't Bulma hear this as well?" Goku asked confused

" I'll tell her later I need some air from her right now." Vegeta snapped

Goku sighed as he poured some strew into bowle and passed some to Vegeta then ate his own.

" I don't know what you want to hear." Goku replied confused

" The boy knew how he was convicted right so tell me that "

Goku looked and sighed and eat his strew.

" Ah well he said you and Bulma had him after a night of passion."

Vegeta laughed widely.

" that woman's being making a big deal over a night of passion."

Goku looked at Vegeta's reaction with disappointment but he added.

" Vegeta for Bulma in the future to risk everything like she did to warm us and gave us all a second chance...I think her real motivation was to gave you and her a second chance."

Vegeta looked uneasy and stood up and began to walk away.

"Well I have some answers here, but one more thing, your wife she's a fighter right?" He asked curious

Goku nodded to show his wife was a fighter.

" Yep she is a good fighter, we fought at the 23rd world Martial Arts tTournament and I kept my promise to marry her there." He replied proudly

" Bulma said you didn't know what marriage was."

Goku laughed and his comment, it seemed him and Bulma were getting to know each other for Vegeta to know that,

" Nope I didn't, everyone had to tell me." He replied laughing lightly

Vegeta wanted to get back to Capsule Corp and talk to Bulma more so he walked to the door he entered from.

"Oh Vegeta if you every try to hurt Bulma or even thing about it, you will have to answer to me." Goku warned seriously

Vegeta scoffed but knew he meant those words.

" The thought doesn't even cross my mind Kakkrot." He muttered lowly

He flew off now back to Capsule Corporation and what he found as he walked in was the scene of Yamacha holding Bulma in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

_" She is no longer yours weakling so why are you touching her, she is mine!" The rage filled Prince yelled out_

Chapter 7

Vegeta eyed up Yamacha holding a crying Bulma, he had no idea what was going on but it made him angry and furious.

Why was that weakling holding her like that ? After everything Kakkrot said about why Future Bulma sent their son back in time and it just messed with his head and he didn't know how to deal with this new emotion.

Therefore Vegeta would deal with this new emotions the way he dealt with all other unfamiliar emotions and he deal with those emotions with violence.

He breathed in feeling rage overwhelm him, he became blind to his actions. Yamacha felt Vegeta's ki raise and shoved Bulma out of harms way just in time to receive a powerful punch from Vegeta.

Yamacha tried to fight back, but saw nothing but rage in Vegeta's eyes. Bulma watched in horror as blood from Yamacha went flying around, Vegeta was brutally beating on him and Vegeta began to yell out.

" She is no longer yours weakling so why are you touching her, she is mine!" The rage filled Prince yelled out

Bulma felt disgusted by those words she belonged to no one. She was no one procession, but why was Vegeta so angry about Yamcha touching her. No time for that question of this kept up Vegeta would murder again and she couldn't allow that. She got up and ran to him grabbing his arm to stop him, she saw Yamacha's bloody face as he lay there panting unable to fight back anymore and she yelled out.

" Stop this, you'll kill him " Bulma begged through tears

Vegeta barely heard her begging voice, her voice was there but he batted her back and Bulma grasped in pain as she feel back, she saw blood before her and she felt pain in her nose.

She got up as Vegeta went back to his assault on Yamcha, she walked strongly she felt something burning deep on her, she grabbed him again but this time she found the strength to throw the Saiyan away from Yamcha.

" I said to stop this none sense! Bulma screamed out

Yamacha on the floor through, bloody, bruised and he could see a white light around Bulma.

" _Am I imagining that right? No it can't be I've had to many brutal head shots to the head right?'_ Yamacha thought

Bulma panted as she wiped blood and collapsed down to her knees feeling exhausted.

Vegeta got up from the floor after getting flipped by that woman. He looked to her on the floor panting he knew she was no threat to him but saw the faint glow around her. Yet it was the blood on her hand and on the floor below her that made his eyes widened and he looked at the chaos before him.

He watched as she crawled to the weakling wordless, what had happened? How had she got him off that weakling? She was shaken her weakling now crying in fear.

" Oh God Yamacha, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." She cried out

Vegeta looked at his bloody hands he sniffed a mix of Yamacha's blood and her blood and it was her blood that shocked him, what had he done to get her blood on her?

He walked forward to them, but Bulma yelled in anger.

" Stay away from us you monster!" Bulma yelled out in anger

Vegeta looked at her face and saw her bloody nose and all the blood that coming down from it, but Bulma saw a unfamiliar look in his eyes.

" I.. Why was he holding you like that?" Vegeta snapped uncontrollably

He noted the bleeding hadn't stopped from her nose and Bulma was struggling to breathe, she looked white and weak and the light around her had long faded. She was trying to pick her weakling up but she fell down in tiredness.

" I was breaking things off with him and I started crying he was comforting me…" Bulma explained weakly " Then... you just brutalised Yamcha and for what?."

Vegeta felt his anger fade, but now another unfamiliar emotion hit but it didn't make him go into another rage. Vegeta edged his way forward and lifted the weakling up, then he gently lifted her up . He looked at her face which was swelling and he carried both of them to to the help they needed.

…

He sat beside her bedside, she was unconscious and he looked at his hands wondering what he had done and why. He'd brokem her nose so badly that she had to have surgery, he had brutalised the weakling to near death( which he didn't care about.) yet she was here lying in a medical facility in the Capsule Corporation all because he has misunderstood why the weakling was holding her. He looked at her and put a note under her hand. He may know the future but he wasn't worthy of it, he wondered to his Capsule ship and then he looked at the control panel and his hand shook over it.

A Question entered hi mind, why was he acting like a coward running away from all this?

He was running away from the chaos he had caused and he decided that he would not run from this and he would face her and tell her everything that was in that note.

He was a warrior and he had never ran from anything before so he would not run from this either. Even if he thought himself unworthy of becoming the father of his son but if he left now he would never have the chance to become a father.

….

Bulma opened her eyes and felt pain in her face and hissed out, she couldn't breath right and she remembered what had happened and looked around seeing black eyes looking down at her and he saw his fingers intertwined in hers. Vegeta had taken the envelope away from her and burned it away with his KI.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped weakly

He moved his hand away and he looked at her bruised and swollen face and how weak she looked at that moment.

"Fine I wont touch you but we will talk woman." Vegeta demanded agitated

She looked to him in anger for his actions, but she was angry more at his actions but not toward her but toward Yamcha.

"Yes we do need to talk." Bulma replied strongly

Bulma sat up a little and looked for Yamcha and looked to Vegeta concerned.

"Where is Yamcha?" Bulma asked weakly

"In another room." Vegetea replied sharply

Bulma sighed a little in relief, she got up feeling weak and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked at her face and touched it in pain.

"Why did you act like that Vegeta? I tried to stop you but my voice didn't reach you and you did this in your rage." Bulma pointed out weakly

She knew she would heal and her face would de-swell and she would look beautiful again but she wanted to see how bad Yamcha looked after his beating. She would leave that until she was finished with this conversation with Vegeta.

"I felt an emotion I was unfamiliar with and when I saw that weakling holding you." Vegeta explained awkwardly "From what Freiza made me into once and the way he manipulated my emotions once I am confronted with a unfamiliar emotion I react with violence"

Bulma could hear and see how uneasy he was while he saying this, she turned to him and returned to bed and sat down and looked him in the eyes , she thought on his words but then he continued.

"I was blind in rage I heard nothing not even your voice, I felt rage other whelm me and I had no control other my actions and I always have control over myself."

Bulma looked thoughtful on his words and she replied.

"You acted like that after seeing me and Yamcha holding each other, sounds like you were jealous."

Vegeta seemed to scowl at her words but he had never felt that emotions before, all he ever felt was anger, rage and his pride. Maybe he could add ambition to that list,after all that motivated him to get stronger and allowed him to survive all these years. Yet these new emotions made him feel uneasy and they made him lose control of himself and he was unsure if he liked it or not. After that conversion with Kakkrot he was unsure why he worried so much about him and her and why he bothered feeling such emotions, it seemed like they were fated to have a night passion to make their son.

"Why would I feel jealous of you and that weakling two?" Vegeta finally snapped

Bulma shakes her head and shakily took his hand as she did feel a bit nervous around him after everything that had happened. Vegeta saw her look and knew how she felt around him now but she replied.

"Look it doesn't matter how you feel, you will not act like that again!" She called out concerned "You need to learn to control yourself imagine if you were like that around our son.. " She replied concerned

Vegeta hadn't thought of that and gripped her hand a little.

"My actions to you they weren't purposeful I've never thought of hurting you and I would never hurt my heir ." He muttered lowly "Yet you were able to use your strength to somewhat subdue me, so why don't we talk about that power of your again?" He asked

Bulma looked at him and sighed in agreement.

"Ok then..lets talk about that."

"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

" Any ways I an going to see how Yamacha's doing, don't be jealous we broke up and I don't live him but it doesn't mean I don't care for him anymore. A part of me will always care for him as he was my first love."

Bulma sat with her hands on Vegeta's they had discussed why he had lost control and she understood but she did not want it to happen again, if they had a baby around soon then their son could not get caught in the cross fire of his rage. Wherever Frieza did to his mind to make him such man made her shiver but now they were going talk about another subject.

" I've actually been wondering about this whole Ki things since you brought it up." Bulma began " I've always wondered why I've been able to hurt people stronger then myself. Goku play acts most the time but I was able to move someone like you… "

She looked at her hands, she was an inventor not a fighter like the Z warriors,she wasn't interest on fighting either, but how could she have this power when she didn't train or care about ki?

" it's not like o want to become a fighter, i am happy inventing I help others better this way."

Bulma felt the pain of her nose kick in, she panted as she wished she could get a sensu bean to her and Yamacha, Vegeta looked at her seeing her tired weak state and knew he had caused it and felt soft for caring.

" So you accept that you have that Ki now? " Vegeta asked " Off course your powerful enough to hurt others humans and some of those human with powers. However I think your Ki is the strongest Ki I've felt besides another Saiyan." Vegeta explained roughly

Bulma lay back now to rest her head on the soft pillow and she laughed at his words in disbelief but found laughing hard.

" How can I accept that? I can't be that strong I don't even train like you." She replied

Vegeta grumbled a little at her words, she seemed to be denying his words yet she seemed interested in it. He gently cupped her swollen face, careful not to touch her bruising. He looked into her blue eyes with a serious look in his eyes.

" Your power is sub conscious, you only used it when you were in danger and no one else can help you. Yes you can't be a fighter but yet you are stronger then them. Your Ki is a last resort for your body and it's why your Ki burns out so quickly."

Bulma listened through her pain and rested her head on his hand.

" Although it does seem strange how I an attracted to that power of yours even if you can't use it to fight. I find it stranger still to find out that Kakkrot married a fighter as well." Vegeta explained weakly

Bulma looked confused for a moment.

" How do you know that?" Bulma asked surprised

" I went to talk to that 3rd class filth about how and why we got together in the future as I was sick if not knowing " Vegeta snapped awkwardly

Bulma was surprised to hear this, Goku and Vegeta had talked without fighting.

" So what did he say hmm? " Bulma asked slyly

He noticed her smile and couldn't believe that even in this state she found a way to gave vulgar looks and that made him feel uneasy.

" Simply put it was a night of passion." Vegeta explained simply

Bulma smirked a little and looked to him tired.

" Makes sense it's the only way we'd wind up together… I mean...it's not like. " Bulma replied drifting off

She stopped herself and sat up slowly and got up as she remembered she wanted to check up on Yamacha.

" Although who knows how we've change things now, just knowing that boy is ours has probably alter how things have turned out here. After all what happened in the the future and what is happening here may not be on and the same."

Vegeta looked a little interested yet confused. She may have a point in this but time travel, future events it's was beyond him.

" Any ways I am going to see how Yamacha is doing. Don't be jealous though, we broke up and I don't love him anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't care for him anymore. A part of me will always care for him as he was my first love."

Then she was gone and he stayed there for a bit quietly. She was too forgiving of him, he expected more anger but she understood his nature more then him and it made him feel like he needed punishment for his actions.

….

Bulma walked to where Yamacha was lay upon a medical bed with a breathing mask on. He looked awful and way worse then her, she grabbed her mouth in shock at the site before her. She walked to him and took his hand and he saw her bruised face through blood shot eyes open.

" Bulma..." Yamcha called out dryly

He could see her banged nose, her swollen face, her bruising . He saw her concerned look over his condation, but he also saw her guilt. Yamcha knew that the guilt she felt was over Vegeta hurting him so badly. Yamacha also understood that even though Bulma didn't love him anymore she still cared about him.

" Yamacha…" Bulma began awkwardly

" Hey Bulma you know I must have had to many shots to the head from Vegeta. You know when I was lying there in such a beaten state.. I swore I could seen you glowing like one of us Z warriors." Yamcha explained weakly

Bulma smiled faintly chosen to say nothing of that matter, she could keep Yamcha in the dark about what Vegeta had informed her off.

" I am sorry about this, I'll get us some sensu beans when I feel better."

Yamacha looked to her weakly.

" Bulma I know I wont change your mind...but Vegeta is unpredictable and dangerous…Please be safe." Yamacha warned weakling

Bulma nodded.

" I will be fine.. This will never happen again." She replied strongly

" Off course you will be, but I don't trust him. I won't let this happen to me again because once I'm healed I am never coming back here." Yamcha said forceful

Bulma understood why Yamcha would never return and knew what it meant. She said nothing more and return to the medical room she was staying in to see Vegeta had gone. She sighed taken the medication for the pain in her face and walked to her room for a much needed rest.

…

Bulma dreamt of Vegeta, no she thought of him.

Was it really just a night of passion that brought them together in the future? Maybe that's how it was in that future Trunks had come from, but she was getting closer to Vegeta bit by bit, so how could it be just passion?

She felt a touch on her face

" Vegeta? " She muttered in her dreaming state

She opened her eyes to see a face she had not seen in awhile.

" Goku!" Bulma called out surpised

She jumped back and saw he was holding a sensu bean and she calmed down.

" You woke up before I could gave you this." Goku explained

Bulma took the bean ans wondered what had happened while she was sleeping. She took the bean and eat it and felt the strange sensation of the healing process beginning. It felt strange yet not painful and another efffect of the bean was that she felt full.

' Goku did you gave Yamacha one? Bulma asked concenred " More importantly how did you know we needed them? " Bulma asked curiously

She felt the pain leaving her nose and she held face in relief.

"Goku smiled a little yet he pulled a face and sighed.

"Vegeta told me of his misdeeds and well asked me were the sensu beans came from." Goku began gently "I can't believe he did this to you and what he did to Yamcha and yes I gave him one but he left in a hurry after that."

Bulma stood up now and and looked in the mirror in her room she saw the bruising and swelling was gone and she took the bandage off her nose.

"He did hit me by accident, I know I shouldn't defend his actions but its true. What he did to Yamcha though... Even with his explanations to why he did that too him.."

Bulma looked back to Goku with a grateful smile for giving her the bean but he saw her friends serious look.

"Bulma... You know I had to show Vegeta that he couldn't hurt you like he did and he wants to be punished for his actions."

Bulma understood what Goku had done and why he done it, but then Goku rubbed his head and sighed.

"Even if he accepted what I had to do, he wanted me to tell you he was leaving Earth for awhile as he wanted to train away from Earth."

"He's leaving?" She questioned in a panic

Goku nodded and Bulma ran as she thought if he left then she might lose her chance to have that boy from the future, she sprinted around her home hoping he hadn't left yet. She didn't know how long she had slept because of the pain killer but she as she got out to the garden she saw the ship lifting off and tears slipped down her eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

' _Promise me you're coming back gave me your me your world. '_

Bulma looked at the ship flying up with tears in her eyes.

' _How can he leave like that? Does he not want his son to be born to me? How long will be gone? How am I supposed to know this?'_

She felt dread entering her body as she felt like this was the results of them knowing the future, for them working out who the boy from her future was. She didn't know what do or how act but she had to talk to him before he left the milky way.

She ran back to find Goku and grabbed him in desperation.

" Please Goku help me, take me to him so I can hear why he is leaving like that…" She begged " We will return to Earth.. Please.."

Goku could see her desire and fear he focused on Vegeta's Ki and held his head as he used instance transmission to appear on the Capsule ship. Bulma and him fell as the ship was rocking back and forward as it left the Earth and Bulma saw Vegeta sat at the control panel. He turned with anger scowl and Bulma got up and yelled.

" Don't you dare scowl at me, if it's anyone who should be angry then it should be me Vegeta." She cried on anger " Your just leaving without a word.. I thought we agreed to bring our son into this world, but how is that meant to happen if your not around?" She asked upset

Goku rubbed his head pretending he wasn't involved in this, Vegeta looked at Bulma and then to Kakkrot who was acting like innocent party. Vegeta gave the other Saiyan a dirty look and he jumped as Vegeta stood up with pride and power.

" I need to leave Earth woman, I need time to clear my head. You don't know what knowing the future has done to me." He called out boldy

Bulma looked on sternly at his words as they gave her no comfort.

" Answer the question." Bulma demanded "Do you still intent on having that boy from the future with me?" She asked angrily

Vegeta eyes up the stubborn woman with a stubborn look.

" Yes I intended to do that, but understand that I need this time alone to refocus and retrain myself." He began awkwardly " If I am to beat that clown beside you then I need to train alone for now. I will be back but you've become a distraction to me."

Bulma felt furious at Vegeta now and even Goku knew what Bulma would do next.

" Distraction is that all you see me as?" She furious spat, as her hand rose up and went to slap him.

He caught the slap, he then pulled her to him.

" No." He replied softly

He kissed her lips and Goku blushed looking around trying not to see the scene. Bulma blushed now and looked to him in shock. " However you are too distracting to me right now, allow me this time and I will return to gave you the son you so desire."

He moved away from her and looked to the other Saiyan who looked awkward about the situation.

" Kakkrot why don't you take her back home now?" Vegeta asked yet demanded

Goku jumped and just as he was about to gather a dumbstruck Bulma she spoke up.

"Promise me you're coming back, gave me your me your world. " She spoke softly

Vegeta smirked knowing what she wanted to hear.

" Fine I Vegeta the Prince of all Saiyans gave you my word that I shall return." Vegeta replied prideful

Bulma sighed and grabbed Goku's shelve and they were gone, Vegeta sighed in frustration.

" I will return woman, because when I done with this training I won't be able to resist you anymore."

After that Goku took Bulma home.

…

The Prince of all Saiyans had somewhat lied to Bulma about why he needed to leave Bulma's side. He knew that she had forgiving him to easy for his actions. He had to punish himself with this self exposed exile. He this self imposed exile would allow him time to think and clear his head and learn to control the new emotions building in him.

He flew the ship deep into space to another universe to another part of the galaxy.

The ship put on its defensive shields as clumps of rocks hit it and he got the ship centralises within a gravity field. He then looked out to where the planet Vegeta had once been.

He looked out at the rocks flying around and from the ship be saw the two moons still intact, Vegeta and Kohlra, the two moons didn't have atmosphere but there names came from his mother's name and his father's name. He looked around the ship and found space suits and knew this would be the prefect place to train and think.

…..

Vegeta had been gone a year now and Bulma looked up to the stars wondering if he would ever come back to her. Was he planning on keeping his word to her? She had made him vow to return because she didn't think would of otherwise despite his claims he would. She yawned as it was 1pm and she had been working hard all day on new inventions. The gravity room had been finished for months but it was as of yet unused, she lay back on the bed with a sigh.

' I wonder where he is in space? Where he travelled to?'

She drifted into sleep and she had no idea that on that night the Capsule ship would fell to the ground in the desert, an alien left the ship glowing in a yellow K and it i would fly from the wreckage and then that alien would come to her room and look on her with a wide smirk.

Finally he had the power to pass onto his son, finally he could mate with her,finally they could have have what they both wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

His yellow ki lit up her dark room, he saw her lying on her back stretched out with little blanket on her body. With the yellow tint light lighting up the room, he could see her wearing an lll fitting night down that didn't show off her curves. he couldn't help but smirk in amusement at her l, she seemed to be stirring aware of the light in her room. Her blue eyes opened slowly and she held her hand over her head to her eyes adjusted.

" Goku? Why are you in my room? " Bulma drowsily asked

Vegeta's eye twitched a little at her, but in her mind Goku was the only one who could turn Super Saiyan.

" I am not Kakkrot woman." Vegeta snapped

Bulma could tell from the voice who it was and as her eyes adjuster to the light they grew wide.

" Vegeta your back and your a Super Saiyan! " Bulma exclaim happily

He saw her genuine smile and he walked forward, he removed his shattered armour and dropped it to the floor.

" Yes I was finally able to push myself to this form at the moons of the once planet Vegeta, but now I have a promise to uphold. "

" So that's where you were? I'm surprised you went there.."

He crept onto the bed and kissed her lips.

" Talk later "

She knew what he wanted from her and why he wanted her to be quite, she kissed his lips now gently at first. It felt strange to touch another man's lips other then Yamacha's yet it was frilling at the same time.

Vegeta didn't like her gentle timid kissing after he had waited so long to have her. He grew impatient and pushed her down with a growl.

Bulma looked to him with soft blue eyes as his hands roamed under her nights and lifted it up. He took some time to see her bra and knickers and licked her neck. His yellow Ki was so warm and she felt his muscular tone against her hands.

' Why am I acting so timid? It is because I build this up for so long in my head? ' Bulma thought confused

Her thoughts were broken by a sudden pain in her neck.

" Vegeta what are you doing? " Bulma yelled in pain

He looked licking blood from lips at her confusing and held her firmly down as he licked the blood.

" I told you awhile ago my species does not marry but we do mate and we gave these marks to show a mated pair." He replied sharply

Bulma did remember those words and she relaxed as the pain faded and he moved her head up to his neck.

" That is why you need to return the mark back to me woman." He demanded in desperation

She felt awkward about this but to him this was on the same level as marriage which meant she bit down as hard as she could. She tasted the blood she redrew as she did not like the taste of it and Vegeta chucked as he kissed the blood from her.

" A true fight no warrior would relish in the the taste of their mate."

Bulma gave him a sigh and went back to kissing him.

" Hey I thought we agreed to talk later." Bulma called out with lust

She felt her fear fading, something had changed in that instance an/d she felt bolder and she kissed him with passion, his hands roamed her gentle frame and he undid her bra and she moved back a little as she took her knickers off.

She didn't want to wait much longer for him and her to be together as they had waited long enough.

...

He held the breast in his mouth as he moved quickly in her, she held him tight while moaning. It was hard to keep his Super Saiyan form like this but he needed to keep it, she held him with her legs as she felt tighter and tighter inside and he couldn't hold on much longer. Her nails gripped him causing him pleasure and he felt himself let everything go as he cam and then he felt her cum to. She screamed out his name, he powered down as he panted and moved out of her and she snuggled into him as she panted.

" Hey Vegeta, I don't care about the future and how we only did this once there. I want to keep doing this, till I know I'm pregnant." She whispered in content

" Hmm off course."

She closed her eyes relaxing into him.

" When I wake up I want to talk to you, so don't run off." Bulma warned sleepily

She held him in her arms as she differed to sleep and Vegeta lay on his back for while as she gripped him peacefully.

' I have a mate and soon I'll have a son.. How did life become this?'

He closed his eyes and rested, he remembered how he talked to his father ( who was dead) but Vegeta found comfort talking to him even if he wasn't there. how it felt good to talk about continuing the royal blood line even if it was through a Saiyan hybrids.

While Bulma woke up she felt his kissed her head.

" So why did you venture all the way out to your former home world?" Bulma asked light yet cautiously

Bulma wondered if he would be annoyed about bringing up planet Vegeta as it night hold painful memories.

He rubbed her back as he lifted her chin.

" Ah don't worry about bringing up the planet Vegeta." Vegeta muttered gently " Yes I went there, it helped me face my demons and control my emotions, how do you think I pushed myself to become Super Saiyan?"

Bulma didn't answer and simply lay back on him.

" Why did you keep your Super Saiyan form last night?" Bulma asked puzzled

" So I could pass my Super Saiyan form to my son."

Bulma looked to wondering if the logic would work.

"Well that seems somewhat logical, but I kind of wonder if genetics work like that." She replied lightly

She sat up with a shrug but after all the time they had wasted trying to get together she enjoyed the time she had with him.

..

After a few months Bulma found herself pregnant with their son and she had her son and called him Trunks. Off course Vegeta tried to get her to call him something else but he knew Trunks was his fated name. Then when the Androids came Vegeta went to fight , but part of him pushed Bulma away as he was scared of losing her. However that didn't happen and after Cell he tried to make things work for real with Bulma but that if another story for a different day.


End file.
